Three Years
by Burnt Pages of History
Summary: Classical music hung in the air, and the twinkling of laughter some place off reached her ears. She didn't particularly like these events, but they gave her something to do in her spare time. Which was really often these days.


Three Years

...

Classical music hung in the air, and the twinkling of laughter some place off reached her ears. She didn't particularly like these events, but they gave her something to do in her spare time. Which was really often these days. The hollow laughter of some woman trying to poach another woman's husband for her own gain of money and power echoed throughout the room, it was really pathetic, at least she had someone, she bitterly thought.

"Would you like to dance?" A man politely asked, dressed in a well-worn tux.

She really didn't know why she put up with all these people. She had been invited to yet another ball in place of her father, who was still 'missing', surrounded by socialites and strangers that asked her to dance, in a feeble attempt to appeal to her, in chances of a relationship.

"Of course." She breezily replies, the two words she's been repeating for the last few hours at every offer of dance.

Graciously taking his hand, not paying any attention to his face, he was led to the middle of the dance floor and turned her head away awkwardly, she had figured out pretty quickly that if she ignored the self-indulgent, egotistical men they would just loose interest. That was what she wanted more than anything.

The dance came to an end and she thanked him politely for the dance and returned to her table. Taking her wine glass in her hand she took a big gulp of the red liquid, looking around trying to find her friend, whom she had brought along as a plus one. Sadly the blond was nowhere to be found, and she was stuck at the table bored out of her mind.

Gentle fingers tapped her shoulder, bringing her back out of her thoughts and back into the thick air of celebration.

"Zatanna?" Artemis called, increasingly worrying about her friends metal and physical wellbeing, never actually recovering from the devastation of heartbreak.

"Yes?" She said, blue eyes glazing up to clash with the grey of Artemis'.

"You ok? I saw you dancing with some guy just before, he looked cute." She said, encouraging her friend to purse the man she hadn't even looked at.

"I'm fine, I don't even know what he looks like, you just have to say yes at these things." She sighed, bringing the brim of the wine glass to her lips and taking another gulp, sighing in content as she felt the crisp taste of aged wine on her tongue.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, everyone's getting worried about you." Artemis said, taking her seat next to her, hands on her knee's showing worry for her friend.

"Everyone should just mind their own business," She snapped back, getting mad with her best friend.

"Zee, it's not just your friends; it's everyone you work with as well. The League are getting worried, they're saying you're becoming more reckless on missions, and if it continues you'll have to take a break."

"If they think that they should say it to my face, instead of sending a messenger to do the dirty work." She spat out, a scowl glossing her features.

"Just think Zee, I know it's been three years, but you need to let it go." Artemis said, being reduced to whispering, so no one could eavesdrop on their confidential conversation.

Zatanna just looked away, taking another big gulp of wine and looking around the room. The people dancing, the string band playing in the corner of the big ballroom, the noises of different conversations being discussed openly, the random people standing at the edge of the room.

But scanning her eyes over the familiar head of hair talking to the equally familiar red head on the edge of the room, she had to make sure it was real and not another trick of the light.

"Zatanna?" Artemis called, but she couldn't hear her, her senses solely focused on the man opposite the room having a civil conversation with Wally.

"Zatanna? Zatanna?" Artemis continued calling, getting worried about the glazed look she was sporting and the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." Zatanna said, hastily getting up and taking the last of her wine, speed walking out of the room with her head down and her dress flowing behind her.

Artemis just sat there looking for something that may have triggered that response in the magician, and found it within seconds.

Across the room was her boyfriend, Wally, talking to his best friend that people haven't seen in years, the one and only Dick Grayson.

Marching over there with narrowed eyes he stalked over there with a purpose and a deadly spring in her step.

"Oh hey Artemis," Wally called, acknowledging his girlfriend's presence, "Guess who brought me here as their plus one."

Dick Grayson, or as they had first met, Robin, now Nightwing. The glorious egghead disappeared to travel the world three years ago, following a family members death, effectively pulling a Bruce Wayne as no one knew where he was, not even the paparazzi. Leaving his friends, family and lover, Zatanna, behind without so much as an indication of when he would return. Well, looks like he had been called back home.

"Hey Artemis, long time no see." Dick greeted joyously.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

"I was invited to come, I just got back last night." He answered sheepishly.

"You think you can come here after three years? Are you out of your mind?" She cried at him, attracting some of the stares from strangers.

"What's wrong? By the way have you seen Zatanna? I kind of need to talk to her." He said, trying to look over the mass of rich snobs.

"What's wrong?" She hissed, her voice going higher, "The fact that you disappeared for three years and no one knew where you were, or the fact that you left Zatanna heartbroken, and she's just left, you missed her."

"What? Excuse me." He said hurriedly, making his way out.

"Oh no you d-" She started going after him, but was stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Artemis, let him go. He needs to sort this out." Wally said solemnly.

"But she co-"

"Babe," He said, "he basically came back for her, et them sort it out."

She knew that what Wally was saying was true relaxing in defeat, "Fine, but if he hurts her again, I will send my sister after him." She threatened.

...

Zatanna had been out here for five minutes now, out in front of the building hoping for a cab to come along and take her home. She didn't feel like staying there, or confronting him, she just couldn't believe that after three years he had returned, and she would eventually have to face the pain and struggle again.

Checking her phone, for what felt like the millionth time, he fell into another well of disappointment, time just wouldn't move fast enough.

"Zatanna?" A voice called behind her, everyone just loved calling her didn't they? But as soon as the sound of the familiar voice reached her ears her head snapped up, she knew that voice extremely well. That stupid voice told her he loved her right before she left, and she had to hear it from Bruce, AKA The Batman.

Deciding it would be best, for no good reason, she started walking away from the voice ignoring the constant calling of her name.

"Zatanna, wait." Dick said, stopping her by grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked, focussing on the shrubbery in front of her.

"I haven't seen you in three years, I just want to talk to you." He admitted to the back of her head.

"Well whose fault is that?" She shot back, her front still facing away from him, and her heart heaving and tugging against her ribcage.

"Come on Zee, just look at me please." He whispered, a final plea to win her heart again.

Zatanna's head was buzzing, and it didn't help with the wine she had earlier. She knew if she turned around and looked at him, her army would crumble, that id she looked it would be over, she would give in, and at this point she didn't want to. Three long years of agonising heartbreak made her stronger, and who she was today, was she really going to throw it away?

"Zee, please." He said, basically getting on his knees, hand still holding her arm like a lifeline.

She couldn't believe it, she was turning around, her body working on it's own. But thankfully she had enough self control to keep her head down, her hair creating curtains around her face.

She repeated again, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, after our last talk I think I may have left things badly. _He thinks?_

To stop herself from snapping at him she bit her tongue for a moment before replying smoothly, "I don't think there's anything to talk about."

He sighed, how badly had he hurt her, "Zee, ple-"

"Zatanna, my name is Zatanna." She said forcefully, her eyes still cast downwards.

"Ok," he said, feeling like he had been pushed away, like a child crying over candy they can't have, "Zatanna, I came to talk. Look, I'm sorry for leaving like that but I needed to clear my head about some things." He said, still trying to get her to look at him.

"You could have told me, but I heard it from Bruce. Do you know how sad that was?" She said thickly, her vision being clouded by tears.

"I know, I should have told you and not been a jerk about it. I'm _so_ sorry Zatanna, more than I can say. I never meant to hurt you, I loved you- I still do." He said, feeling like he had been kicked in the heart, as she continued to look down.

"You left three years ago Dick. Things change, people change-feelings change. You can't just swoop in here and except me to forgive you in a second." She said.

"I don't, of course I don't." He stressed, appalled she would think that of him, "but could you please look at me Zatanna? Please."

That was it, her resolve gone, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol she had consumed, or just the fact that he was enough for her. She raised her head slowly to look at the man who broke her heart. And as soon as she laid eyes on him she let out an involuntary gasp, he was slightly taller, his eyes looked dimmer and broken and his jawline had sharpened and he just looked, older.

"Three years, huh?" He said, marvelling in her beauty, even three years on at the age of twenty two, he still found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." She said, crossing her arms in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm from the cool breeze.

"How are you?" He asked in a dreamlike tone, as if this was all surreal to him.

"How do you think?" She scoffed as she left more and more of her barrier break, "According to Artemis the League are getting worried because they say I'm becoming too reckless during missions."

"Oh, sorry." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you done anything exciting the past few years?"

"No, nothing's changed." She said sadly, wishing that a few events hadn't happened. Trying to get her heart to beat regularly, blaming the amount of alcohol she had.

"Zatanna, I came back to make things right with you. My feelings haven't changed." He said after a moment if silence between them, taking her hands in his own.

"Dick I-" she hesitated, did she love him, or did she truly hate him after she had told herself so for three years? "I don't know Dick. You've changed, I've changed and I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Go with your heart." He whispered, subconsciously getting closer, like a moth to a flame.

"Yeah well, my heart's being clogged up with wine." She mumbled to herself, and then out loud to him, "I don't want to forget the last three years, it's made me stronger, who I am today."

The silence between them was nearly unbearable, the tension in the air between them was thickening, as he was trying to search her soul, find some sliver of hope that she would give him- them- a chance.

"Are you sure Zatanna?" He said softly, "You sound like you want to forget."

"I don't want to." She said firmly, "I don't want to." She repeated to herself, trying to convince herself that she was better off without him. Did she really want to hold a grudge against him?

He tore his hand away from hers and cupped her check delicately with it. Using his thumb to wipe away the tear that had fallen from her crystal blue eyes. Going with his guts he locked eyes with her and leant in slowly, seeing if she would pull away, thankfully she did not.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she could taste his minty breath on her face, so close. His smell had always been intoxicating to her, and she found she could never get enough.

"Do you want to forget?" He whispered against her lips, sending another wave of emotion through her.

She thought for a second, was she ready to forgive and let her heart soar again? "Yes." She whispered back, as he pressed his lips to hers urgently. A sweet, slow dance between the two lovers timed on, filled with love, passion and urgency from the past three years of being apart.

She could feel her heart beating as she wound her hands around his neck, her heart nearly exploding out of her chest. He could see the stars dancing under his eyelids, snaking one hand into her hair and one around her waist, holding her so close there was no room for any air between them.

When they finally broke apart they looked at each other with love and admiration, a new found respect had been built between the two.

"Zatanna Zatara," He said softly, "I love you."

Finally knowing where her heart wanted, she replied with a smile.

"Richard Grayson," She whispered back, "I love you too."

...

_The End_


End file.
